


Brown Eyes

by sthrngrlsrck



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3202865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sthrngrlsrck/pseuds/sthrngrlsrck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock loves Molly's eyes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brown Eyes

Sherlock watched Molly from the doorway. She didn't know he was there. She had her ear buds in and was singing along to her music. Sherlock watched her dance uninhibited. He admired how she could use music to enter her own little world. Little does she know that the way music is her therapy she is his therapy. He reflected back to when they told everyone they loved each other. They stood hand in hand in front of John, Mary, Mrs. Hudson, Greg and Mycroft. 

“I love her. She is the most wonderful woman on Earth.” 

Everyone was shocked and didn't speak at first. Sherlock was not happy with their response. He had expected a lot of ‘Its about time’ and ‘It took you long enough’ comments. Molly just squeezed his hand and looked up at him with those brown eyes that speak so much to him when words just won’t do. She then turned to address their friends. 

“You see it’s alright really. We've been seeing each other for a while now. Just like you all I had all the same thoughts. I wanted to be sure too. It’s true. He loves me and I love him.”

Molly looked back to Sherlock and he smiled and squeezed her hand. He knew that she would be able to handle the situation. 

Hugs were shared among the friends. As well as the ‘Its about time’ and ‘It took you long enough’ comments.

Sherlock returned from his memory as Molly twirled around and noticed he was there. 

“Sherlock! How many times do I have to tell you to not sneak up on me like that!”

Sherlock moved to her. He wrapped his arms round her waist and picked her up off her feet as he planted a kiss on her lips. 

“What was that for?”

“Can’t I kiss my wife?”

“Of course you can. Anytime.” Molly said smiling up at him. 

Those same brown eyes still speak so much to him that words cannot. 

“You better get your experiments picked up Sherlock. The grand kids will be here soon and you know what happened last time.”

Sherlock chuckled, “Yes. I will get right on that. Just as soon as I give my wife another kiss.”


End file.
